


The Drawbacks of Being Level Seven

by Lokei



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "The Hub", Cavalry, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever noticed,” Ward asks in a carefully emotionless tone, “that the people we work for can be utter bastards?”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s fair to the illegitimate children in this case,” May says as she slides onto a stool beside him and pulls over an extra glass.  “But yes, I’ve noticed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawbacks of Being Level Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/gifts).



Agent Melinda May had absolutely zero intention of becoming Team Mommy, and so far she prided herself on having done a good job of avoiding it. She absolutely didn’t believe in coddling, she wasn’t interested in getting all that good at comforting, and she was not at all willing to put herself in the position of too much caring whatsoever. Not after last time.

But first she agreed to drive the Bus. And then she agreed to get back in the field. And then she found herself offering an unusually shaky Coulson support, to the point that he seemed to hear her even when she didn’t end up saying anything. And then she had baby agents running to her in a panic because their team had been split up and sent into danger without backup, and May realized that she was in this thing up to her neck and probably always had been.

It’s not like you got to be Level Seven by staying out of things: May doesn’t know why she’s surprised.

She’s not at all surprised at the end of the mission when she finally tracks Ward down. She usually passes him when they’re each making a circuit of the Bus, checking on FitzSimmons in their lab, speaking that language that’s really only understandable to the two of them, Skye at whatever task Ward’s set her, Coulson holed up in his office, probably brooding. Ward isn’t on patrol tonight--she finds him with a tumbler of something strong in the lounge area, staring at the glass bar top as if it holds the secrets of the universe.

“Have you ever noticed,” he asks in a carefully emotionless tone, “that the people we work for can be utter bastards?”

“I’m not sure that’s fair to the illegitimate children in this case,” May says as she slides onto a stool beside him and pulls over an extra glass. “But yes, I’ve noticed.”

“The extraction team didn’t signal back, and I knew,” he says, still wooden. “And I couldn’t tell Fitz until the last moment. He still doesn’t know it wasn’t ever coming.”

“Worst thing about level seven,” May agrees. “Experienced enough to know what’s going on, not high enough to do anything about it.”

Ward’s mouth twists up. “You can go higher.”

She raises her eyebrows at him. She’s not exactly known for being a rank-climber, but his next words disabuse her of that notion.

“You have a plane. You can go as high as you want.”

Ah. Ward’s one of those invisible drunks, then. She got pretty plastered the first time she realized no one was coming for her, too. That’s why she--

“Knew they weren’t coming. Started praying for the Cavalry,” Ward’s grin is a little more real this time, and she shakes her head. 

“I’ve told you not--”

“To call you that. I know. Still glad as hell to see you coming.” Ward shrugs. “Was hoping you would, but didn’t know if you guys knew we were even stuck.”

May’s lips twitch despite herself. “Skye convinced Simmons to help her hack a level eight terminal.”

Ward snorts. “Seriously? Obviously it worked, but there’s got to be a story there.”

“Simmons ended up shooting Sitwell with the NightLight.” May pauses as Ward snickers into his next sip of brandy. May wishes she could have seen that. “Actually, according to Skye, Simmons attempted flirting first, and then she shot him.”

Ward’s shocked laugh produces a very satisfying spit-take-wheeze, and he ends up face-down on the bar, giggling like Fitz after too much cider. “Whose playbook has Simmons been reading, Romanov’s? Cause it sure isn’t yours.”

May gives him a considering look. She and Black Widow have different styles, true enough, but Ward doesn’t know her as well as he thinks. After all, he hasn’t been level seven all *that* long. She doesn’t feel like enlightening him at the present time, so she downs the last of her drink and heads back to the cockpit. Now that she’s given Ward something else to think about--sweet Jemma Simmons in her rose-embroidered sweater actually breaking the rules to come to their rescue--he’ll be all right. 

The Cavalry, after all, is never just one person on a horse. You need a few of them to make an effective charge.


End file.
